Electronic appliances, devices, computers and computer peripherals are becoming smaller and more portable every day. Many of these types of equipment are powered by an external power supply that provides a DC voltage source, which may or may not be internally converted within the device to one or more different DC voltage levels for use by the various internal electronic circuits and/or modules. These external power supplies are generally heavy, bulky blocks that provide a male plug for connecting to an AC outlet from one side of the block and a long cord terminated by a female plug for connecting to the equipment to be powered from the other side of the block.
Some environments may consist of many different electronic appliances, all of which need to be powered by a DC voltage source. One such environment, an operating room at a medical facility, may have many different types of medical and/or surgical equipment. Providing a unique power supply for each piece of medical equipment in the room is redundant to the extent that each power supply must duplicate several common circuit components. Such an approach to powering various pieces of medical equipment wastes valuable user workspace, generates excessive heat, increases the likelihood of AC or DC power failure(s), and increases the likelihood of power supply produced electrical interference within the room with sensitive medical devices. Further, interconnecting or cabling the various bulky supplies and equipment may interfere with the surgical space.
There are few more critical applications for power supplies to electronic equipment than the field of medical electronics. Lives may depend upon the reliable operation of medical equipment. In the unfortunate event that a medical device or power supply module fails, there may usually not be enough time to locate and replace a power supply device before a patient is negatively affected.
Accordingly, there is a need for a modular power supply capable of powering multiple electronic devices, whereby failed power modules can be rapidly replaced with functional modules to allow for sustained operation of electronic devices, particularly in a surgical setting.